logosfandomcom-20200222-history
GMA Network/Logo Variations
RBS 1950–65 RBS_Logo_1950.PNG DZBB_Channel_7.PNG 1965–72 RBS_Channel_7_1965.PNG| 1972–74 RBS-TV_Channel_7_1972.jpeg RBS_TV_7_Logo_1972.PNG GMA Radio-Television Arts 1974–79 GMA Radio-Television Arts Print Logo 1974.png|Print version GMA1974.svg GMA 7 Circle Logo 78.svg Gmalogo1978.svg File:Gma logo 1974.svg 1979–92 GMA old logo 1979.svg|GMA 7 Logo (1979) GMA RTA Boxed logo.jpg|GMA-7 1979 Logo Animation GMA Logo 1979-A.png|GMA 7 Logo with Circle 7 (1979) GMA Radio Television ARTS 1980 logo.jpg|1980 GMA logo animation. GMA RTV Arts Miss Universe 80's.png|Used during Miss Universe pageant from 1980 to 1991. GMA Logo 1981 WYB.PNG Gmalogo80s.png GMA RTA Logo 1990.PNG GMARTA1987.jpg|1987 GMA logo design used after their programs. GMA 1990 Logo.jpg|The GMA Radio Television ARTS Logo with the Where You Belong slogan in rainbow since 1990-1992. 10371996_891295594230241_5413508039512185714_n.jpg|Circular 7 logo in 1979. Circle 7.png|Circle 7 (in blue color) Circle 7 (RGB).png|Circle 7 (in RGB mode) GMA Rainbow Satellite 1992–95 GMA Rainbow Satellite Logo 1992.PNG GMA-Rainbow-Satellite-1992-Minus.PNG GMA 1992 minus the words Rainbow Satellite.PNG Via the GMA Rainbow Satellite Slide (ca.1992).jpg|GMA-7 1992 Logo is in "Via the GMA Rainbow Satellite" Next slide which uses before start of programming. GMA Network (Rainbow Network) 1995–2002 GMA Rainbow Print (1995-1998).png|Print version GMA-RAINBOW-SATELLITE-LOGO-1995.png|GMA's Logo from 1995–98. GMA-RAINBOW-SATELLITE-LOGO-1995.jpg|GMA's Logo from 1995–98. (Boxed) GMA 3D Logo 1995.PNG|GMA's 3D logo from 1995 GMARainbowLogo1998.svg|Logo vector from 1998 to 2002 with slogan "Where You Belong". GMA Rainbow Print (1998-2002).png|Print version 1998cgGMAlogo.png|1998 CG logo used for promotion, and logobug GMA 7 1998 Logo without Slogan.PNG|Logo vector from 1998 to 2002, without slogan. GMA 7 1998-2002.PNG|Used from March to October 2002, GMA in 2002 dropped the rainbow on most of the logo's uses, leaving only the text. It has a new tagline, Walang Kasingkulay ng Buhay sa GMA. GMA Network (Kapuso Network) 2002–present Vector Version GMA Network (Print).svg|Print version Picture1-1452447239.png GMA Prototype Logo 2002.png|logo vector since 2002, used in schedule of the network, which also animated. GMA Network Logo Vector.svg|This logo vector from 2002, used for teaser of i-Witness' documentaries & teaser of guestings on "The Lola's Beautiful Show". GMA Network Vector 2nd Version.png|second version of the vector since 2002. featured in website GMANetwork.com such as News (GMANews.TV, now known as GMA News Online), Entertainment, Sports, Radio, International, Artist Center, Kapuso Foundation, GMA Pictures, GMA Music, GMA Regional TV and Corporate. GMA Network Official Logo Vector.svg|official logo vector used in website GMANetwork.com. GMA Official Slogan 2005.PNG|logo since 2002 with 2007 tagline / slogan, "Kapuso ng bawat Pilipino". =2D Version = GMA Metallic Logo.png|The first 3D rendered GMA Kapuso logo, which formerly used in GMA Pinoy TV's logo at the On Screen Bug, and still used in the GMA News microphone with tagline / slogan, "Kapuso ng bawat Pilipino", the heart is still used as an icon and formerly, the logo overlay in the photos of iGMA.tv (currently GMANetwork.com) and GMANews.TV (currently GMA News Online). GMA Kapuso 3D Logo Animation (2002-Present).png|Logo animation since 2002, still present. (the Kapuso heart animation reused on 2007 and changed the text animation). It was also used for QTV's teaser on 2005. GMA Logo.png|GMA's 2D logo from 2002 to 2007. (used for GMA Life TV) GMA Network Logo (2005-2011).png|Logo animation from 2005 to 2011. (the Kapuso heart animation is since 2002 but the text is changed) GMA Network Opening Intro Logo (200 -2010).png|GMA Network's intro / opening logo from 2003 to 2010. (used for opening of "Click" in 2004, "Magpakailanman" from 2005 to 2008 & "24 Oras" from 2004 to 2010) 200px-GMA Network Logo.jpeg|GMA's Kapuso logo from 2002 to 2007 with tagline / slogan: "Kapuso ng pamilyang pilipino, anumang kulay ng buhay". GMA Network 2005 Prototype.png|prototype since 2005. (seen in Christmas promo, "Pasko Panalo", and "Kapuso Mini Serye". the Kapuso heart is reused in 2007) GMA Network OSB Logo (2007-2011).png|GMA Network's on screen bug (OSB) logo used from December 2006 to March 2011. GMA Network Logo 2007-2010.png|2nd version of GMA Network logo animation from 2005, with text hue changed. GMA_2005_Kapuso_ng_Bawat_Pilipino.jpg|GMA Network's intro / opening logo with slogan used from 2005 to 2017, used for "Maynila". GMA2007logo.png|Prototype since 2007, 2nd 3D rendered logo, used in program, "Win Mo, Kapuso!: Suwerteng-Suwerte Sa Siyete". the Kapuso heart is since 2005. (in 2010, the color modified but only used for the 60th anniversary of this network. while in 2011, the Kapuso heart reused and enhanced). Picture2-1424323131.png|2nd version of the GMA Kapuso logo used from 2007–2010. GMA 2010-2013.PNG|GMA Network's 2011 logo animation with slogan / tagline & GMA Network Center background. (screengrab from 2nd version of Philippine National Anthem since 2010–2013 as seen in the network's startup & closedown.) 3D Version GMA Network Logo (2011).png|GMA Network's official logo since 2011. (The enhanced/modified version of the Kapuso heart in 2005 while the text is extruded and the logo is improved in 2012. The logo is only used in advertisements, profile pictures from YouTube; but also used as this version of the logo text darken, also from Facebook, Twitter and Instagram.) GMA Network Logo.png|GMA's Kapuso logo displayed on TV since 2011, short-lived logo animation that also seen in the second version of GMA 7's Philippine National Anthem in 2010 until 2013. GMA2011.png|Logo animation used from mid-early 2011 to 2014. (still used for the comedy show, "Bubble Gang" as shown while they showing the website link of the network's show with this logo. it is also used for GMA Artist Center, and GMA Astig Authority. it was formerly used as a logo at the on-screen bug with christmas hat in 2011) GMA.png|GMA Network's logo since 2012, used for GMA Records. improved version of the logo since 2011. (logo text darken) vlcsnap-2017-07-23-22h22m55s324.png|GMA Network 2011–2014 logo animation. (ripped from GMA's Philippine National Anthem 2013–2015) GMA Network 3D Animated Logo (2014-present).png|the 3D logo animation since 2014, currently displayed on TV. The animation of this logo is similar to the 2011 version, but this color is enhanced or modified and it's animation is slowed down and also had a faster version, similar to the 2011 3D logo. GMA2014logo.png Gma logo in the stars.png|GMA Network logo with the stars and a black background (ripped from GMA Network Extro AVP from Vimeo) GMA2016.jpeg|GMA logo displayed in the clouds vlcsnap-2017-07-22-00h26m55s226.png|GMA Network 2014 logo animation. (ripped from GMA's Philippine National Anthem 2015) Category:GMA Network Category:Special logos Category:Television channels in the Philippines